The story of Natsu and Erza
by deathsurfers11
Summary: Will begin on chapter 4 once I have some time.
1. Natsu in a Dress

Lucy Arrives back in Magnolia after a 2 day walk from a job at a town on the coast. Her feet are killing her and she is exhausted as she breaths a sigh of relief. Lucy slowly walks on the ledge of the road, periodically looking over to the canal as she walks, trying to balance herself on the ledge, her arms outstretched as she hears a voice calling out her name. She looks up and smiles as it is the same guy who always tells her she is gonna fall.

"Ah it is good to be home finally, especially after such an annoying job". Lucy says with a smile.

Lucy, after a few minutes of walking on the edge arrived at her apartment, she smiled and, becomes excited about being home. She hops down off the ledge and walks toward the front door, the clicking of her heels on the stone sounding through the area as she walks to the door. Lucy has always loved this little place of hers, it is small enough for her, yet is affordable for her. As she did not have her dad's money, she had to be careful when it came to buying or renting things.

Lucy walked up to the front door of her building. She gripped the wooden door handle, turning it and opens it slowly , the door made a creaking sound as it opens. Lucy walks immediate dusty smell filling her nose as she enters a narrow hallway, with a flight of stairs, the wood on the wood looks old as if it would fall through if anyone were to walk upon it. Lucy however was quite used to the stairs as she walks up and down them on a daily basis. She walks up the stairs slowly,creaking sounds can be heard with each step she takes up them,her tired limbs aching, she just wants to get in and draw a bath for herself.

Finally Lucy reaches the top of the stairs, she sighs and moves over to her apartment slowly opening the door, her eyes looking at the floor as the door creaks open slowly. She turns to close the door behind her, and walks over to her bed, sitting down on it she removes her shoes first. Suddenly her head perks up as she hears a noise from her bathroom. Lucy stands up and walks slowly across her wooden floor, trying to be somewhat quiet. she thinks to herself "This better not be Natsu and happy again, I am gonna kill them if it is."

She reaches the door,opening it slightly and is shocked at what she sees. It is indeed Natsu and his numskull exceed Happy, but Natsu is in one of HER particular dress he was in was her light blue dress with the one elongated side, her temper flared for a moment, and she thought about just bursting through the door and yelling at Natsu, for wearing her dress, but she decided to wait and see what happens.

"I don't see why those girls like wearing these stupid things, how could you even fight in this thing happy?" Natsu said as he stood there in the dress.

"I don't think they are meant to fight in Natsu" Happy siad As he flew over to the counter, he landed gracefully and he took a bite of the rather large fish he was holding in his hand.

Natsu looked in the mirror, turning sideways as if checking how his ass looked in it, then looked back at Happy. "Then what is the point of this thing, it is like wearing a curtain, there is too much of a breeze."

"your clueless Natsu." Happy just looks at Natsu and gives a chuckle.

"Shut up Happy, i'm not clueless, there is no good reason for this stupid thing except maybe an ugly tablecloth, or a curtain."This sent the temper of the fire dragon slayer off and he shouted

"Natsu you idiot it is for when Lucy is in Loooove and has a date with someone"Happy looked over at Natsu, with a piece of fish in his teeth he says exhaustingly "Of course you would not know anything about love Natsu" Happy's face was almost in a laugh as he said this,

"HAHAHAHA, Lucy on a date HAHAHAHA" As Happy said this both him and Natsu busted out in laugher at the top of their lungs. was Natsu's reaction.

"Your right she is way too cold hearted for love Natsu HAHAHA" Said Happy

Lucy as she listened behind the door was becoming more infuriated by the second, she decided it was time to go inside and break up their party, she slams the door open, startling both Happy and Natsu, her face crinkled with anger as she looks at them, with daggers in her eyes. Natsu and Happy almost jumped out of their skins as the door slams into the wall, almost taking it off the hinges.

"What the HELL are you two doing in my apartment again, and in my DRESS no less, you pervs!" Lucy screams at them.

"I didn't do anything,I am not wearing your dress Lucy, it was all Natsu." Happy lifts off the counter and flies over to Lucy landing on her shoulder and looking at Natsu

"It was his idea Lucy." Natsu didn't like to hear this and yelled at Happy

"It was not my idea you are the one who wanted to stop by to see what she had to eat."

After this comment the two exchanged a flurry of back and forth comments for a few moments until it boiled down to "did not" from Natsu, and "did too" from Happy. Lucy feels her anger rising again at this point, she slams her hand into the wall.

"I don't care which of you idiots was behind it, just get the hell out of my dress you perv! And then you both need to..." Suddenly out of nowhere The front door, is knocked down, the loud bang of which startled all three of them. In the doorway stood the figure of a stern Erza with her arms crossed, as she stares right at the three of them. As cold and calm as Erza ever is she speak in a loud booming voice.

"Natsu, Happy!" the crimson haired woman stares at them both intense enough to scare a demon. Natsu's face instantly turned to that of someone afraid. Happy flew off of Lucy, moving behind Natsu

"oh no it's Erza, we are done for Natsu" The blue exceed said in a fearful tone.

"I'm not scared of Erza". Natsu said with a confidant tone.

The red haired wizard begins to walk across the living room, the sound of her armor clinking as she walks, her heavy boots thumping on the floor as she walks. When she was within 4 feet of the all standing in the bathroom door she looked at Lucy asking

"Lucy, are these two bothering you again?" Erza obviously not noticing yet that Natsu was in a dress.

"Yes." Lucy said as she glared at the two of them. With hearing that Erza brings her attention back to Happy and Natsu, who look terrified as she stares at them.

"How many times have I told you two not to do this, you two do this every other day to poor Lucy, now you two apol..." Finally noticing that Natsu is in a dress, she looks at him more intense than before.

"Natsu...why are you wearing that." She leaned in closer to his face.

"wearing what Erza?" She grabs the dress by the strap.

"The dress Natsu, why are you in a dress?"

"I don't know I wanted to see what the big deal was with wearing them" Erza just looks at him for a moment before speaking again.

"I find this very disturbing Natsu." Her face calm and composed. Lucy just stands there as the conversation goes on, she is dumbfounded how Erza can be so calm during this. Erza speaks again.

"So Natsu do you feel pretty in the dress, is that why you are wearing it?" Erza said intentionally trying to mess with Natsu, but truth be told nothing surprised her when it came to him.

"NO IT DOES NOT , I HATE THIS STUPID THING". Natsu yelling his disapproval for that question.

"Well Natsu I can tell you it is not your color,if you want a dress i might suggest either black or a light red one, I can help you shop for one if you want."

Lucy can't help but laugh at this comment. Natsu starts to stamp his feet, breathing fire into the air like a Erza, and Happy begin to burst out in laughter at Natsu. Lucy and Erza abruptly stop laughing as Natsu breathes fire that scorches Erza's hair.

"uh oh, Natsu what did you just do?" Happy says fearful for all of them now.

Natsu realizing what he just did attempts to run past her and Lucy to get away, but Erza grabs his collar tightly and brings his face to hers, her face one of anger. An angry Erza is very bad news, as she is scary enough when she is not angry. Erza's eyes nearly bulge out of her head in anger, as she slams her armor clad fist down into Natsu's head. The rather large bump left on his head after was about the size of a baseball. Following this she begins to drag him out.

"Wait Erza" Lucy says rather quickly. Erza turns around looking at Lucy

"What is it Lucy?" she asks. Lucy speaks with a stutter not wanting to anger the queen of the fairies anymore.

"W-What about my dress?". Erza looking down at Natsu realizing Lucy was right, she had to get Natsu out of the dress, and give it back to Lucy.

She grabs Natsu by the hair and lifts him to his feet, grabbing the hem of the dress and lifting it off him, all the while Natsu is squirming inside it, trying fight Erza.

"Natsu stop struggling and give Lucy back her dress, Now!" Finally after about a minute of this the dress comes over Natsu's head and falls to the floor.

Lucy is just standing there dumbfounded, as usual weird things happen around her, but she is used to it. As the dress is lifted and dropped ,everyones eyes widen in surprise as it is revealed that Natsu has no underwear on. Lucy feels her face go crimson red as the blood flows to her cheeks, at seeing her friend nude, her eyes go to his member by accident, surprised at how big it is she covers her mouth and gasps. Erza is even blushing as she sees the young Dragonslayers penis. Happy just hovers in the air. Erza and Lucy both feel themselves stirring in their lower bodies. Erza is the first one to act however, she slams her fist down on Natsu again

"How can you be so rude Natsu in the presence of ladies, have you no shame? Put some clothes on Now!" Her face still red as both her and Lucy turn their back to him. Natsu feeling embarrassed at being forcefully stripped by Erza screams back at Erza

"YOUR THE ONE WHO STRIPPED ME ERZA!" The Dragonslayer runs over to his clothes, his about 6 inch soft cock flopping as he runs.

After Natsu puts his regular clothes on, Erza unable to get the image of his cock from her mind,and her body reacting to these "vulgar" thoughts she decides she needs to find a way to relive some stress, her wetness already dripping in her panties. she needs to do something about it right now, so hits Natsu for a third time. Natsu feels his head being hit again by the redhead

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ERZA?" She just looks forward dragging him out of the room, Happy in tow flying behind them.

"Because your a pervert Natsu, and you need to be punished". she bites her lip as she says this, if only the Dragonslayer knew what she meant by this.

Erza drags Natsu out of the front door,Natsu is kicking and screaming the entire way as they disappear from view. Lucy is dumbstruck still from what she just witnessed, as she slowly walks to the front door shaking her head in shock.

"wow" Is all she can mutter, as she shuts the door rather hard.

Lucy was relived however that she was finally alone again, and could relax. Lucy goes over to the dress that Natsu was wearing, she bends over, her skirt lifting enough to see the outline of her ass, it was a good thing no one else was there but her. She picks up the dress walking it to the hamper. She thought to herself "I am gonna have to REALLY wash this now."

ERZA AND NATSU

"ow ow that hurts ya know Erza." Erza is dragging Natsu down the stairs,bumping him against every step.

After what, to Natsu, seems like an hour of going down the steps the finally reach the bottom of the stairs, Erza looks back and stares at Natsu. She feels herself becoming wetter by the moment, and she hasn't had sex in almost 3 months, since that time with Jellal. Her body reacts at the memories of that night and she grits her teeth.

"shut up Natsu" is all she can manage to say, she grips the handle and pushes the front door to the building open.

Erza steps out of the building into the fresh air, the difference between the magnolia air , and that of Lucy's apartment is night and day. The magnolia air has the scent of the trees, the lake and river through magnolia, the sweet aroma of all the sweet shops she frequents the crispy fresh air filling her nostrils causing her to smile. While Lucy's apartment smells of leftover take out food, and Lucy won't admit it but it smells of sex, a scent that Erza knows well. But what makes it worse is she tries to cover up the smells with cheap lavender candles.

Natsu is still struggling in her hand, as Erza clamps her hand down tighter. Erza begins to pull Natsu down the road a few blocks until they reached the split in the road, where she let go of Natsu's leg.

"get up and lets go we are going to punish you" that look of determination in her eyes that only Erza got, as she lifts Natsu up to his feet.

"Let us go Natsu" she says to him, they begin to walk taking the right path up towards Fairy Hills.

On their way up to Fairy Hills Natsu has his head down looking at his feet as he mumbles under his breath a few times, making Erza look back, each time she does her armor makes a loud clink. She asks Natsu

"problem?". Natsu who is afraid of the woman just shakes his head, smiling like a idiot.

"no problem Erza I swear.". Then each time as Erza turned her back Natsu would stick out his tongue at her.

Along the long winding road to Fairy Hills, they meet quite a few of the guilds women on their way to the guild hall. Cana walked by them first, carrying 2 bottles of liquor, she is drinking one of them, as usual. Next to walk by them is Wendy, the little blue haired wind Dragonslayer, she may be small but she is one of the smallest in the guild. Finally when they are almost to the front door of the Fairy Hills, they see the young water wizard Juvia, who just sings while skipping along,  
down the road.

After about a half hour walk through town and up the hill, they finally make it to Fairy Hills. Natsu had never been in the girls dorm of Fairy Hills, he had no idea what to expect on the inside. They reached the big wooden doors of Fairy Hills momentarily, Erza turns around to Natsu.

"You are about to enter the girls dormitory Natsu, please refrain from any unsavory behavior while we are here." Natsu just mumbles

"yea yea I know." With that Erza open the double doors proceeding inside, with Natsu right behind her.

The inside of the Fairy Hills Dormitory was remarkably clean. As they entered the lobby, there was not a single spec of dust or dirt or grime to be found, for all intents and purposes this place was immaculately clean. The single chair and couch in the lobby were of a brown color, they were made of what looked like leather. There was a green rug under the table not 2 feet from the couch and chair. Natsu just followed Erza as she headed to the far end of the room and up the stairs, he had no idea what gonna happen or where he was even going.

As they headed up the stairs Erza can feel her body aching for someone to touch it. Now on the second floor where Erza had her room, she grabs Natsu by his hand and says

"come on hurry up before someone sees you " They rush their way the last bit of the way to her room, Erza quickly pulling out her key from the bosom of her armor.

Pushing the key inside the hole turning it franticly, hearing the click she opens the door and grabs Natsu pulling him in the room tossing him to the floor. She turns to Happy and tells him

"go to the guild hall Happy, we will be along shortly." She then turns her back to the door, closing it and locks it. Happy, not understanding what was going on just flies off through the window and toward the guild hall.

LUCY

Back in Lucy's room She is sitting at her desk staring at her novel, she tosses it aside as she is unable to focus after the events of earlier, she cant seem to get Natsu's cock from her head, and she blushes.

"damn it Lucy snap out of this" she mumbles to herself. She runs her hands over her face, stretching her arms and lets out a groan.

She slowly stands up and walks over to the fridge, opening it she reaches to back where she had a personal bottle of alcohol, that she kept hidden from her guild mates. She enjoyed getting drunk as much as Cana did, but could not handle the amount that Cana is able to. She also did not want her friends to know she drinks,  
thus she keeps her alcohol hidden in a secret compartment in the back of the fridge.

Taking out the rather large bottle she pops the cork out, the bottle is already half empty, and she begins drink straight from the bottle. The strong taste causing her to cringe as it hits her taste buds.

"Ahhh,damn that stuff is strong." She brings the bottle to the couch and sits down, she takes another swig.

this time not cringing like the first time, as she got used to the taste rather quickly. Lucy just sits there drinking for about 20 minutes, the images of the cock she seen earlier playing through her head, over and over. She was a virgin so she had never even had sex, nor had she seen anything of the kind that she seen today it was the first one she had ever seen.

After 20 minutes had passed she was feeling pretty tipsy, which did not help the fact that she was wet down in her panties, she decides she needs to relieve some of the tension she feels. She slowly slides her hand over her breasts, she moans slightly at the touch of her own hand through her shirt. She stops and keeps her hand on her breasts, squeezing them in her hand, running her fingers over the sensitive hard nipples causing them to send jolts of pleasure through her body, even through the top she had on. She began to pinch the nipple, which caused a louder moan to emit from her soft lips, her breathing becoming faster.

The feeling of her fingers pinching and playing with her nipples, plus the effect of the alcohol, would be enough to drive a normal person crazy with lust. But Lucy being used to doing this was only experiencing some pleasure running through her body. After a few more moment of playing with her soft,sensitive nipples she moves her hand down further letting it rest on her stomach for a moment, enjoying the feeling of a hand touching her sexually stimulated body. By this point can keep herself from going further, so she runs her hand down further, down to her skirt. She lifts the skirt and looks at the middle of her panties, she sees a huge wet spot in the front of them.

"Am I really this wet?" she thought.

Lost in the moment she puts her hand down on the middle of the front of her panties, feeling the juices that have accumulated in the soft fabric of her white panties. She begins to rub her pussy slowly through her panties moaning rather loudly now, as the jolts running through her body became much stronger when she touched her pussy. The wet spot becoming bigger as she makes small circular motions with her two fingers. Her moans coming out in faster increments, with each motion she makes.

"ohhhh wow, that feels good" she moans in pleasure.

Realizing how excited and wet she actually is right now she decides she needs to cum, and thus she continues to rub herself through the panties making the wetspot much bigger than before.

"ohhhh " was all that could be heard inside the apartment as Lucy's lust grew inside her.

She felt herself beginning to rapidly approach that sweet release she needed. She used her free hand to reach up and pinch, tug , and play with her now erect nipple, lifting her top up to allow her to touch the bare skin, making it more intense. She began to grind her hips into the fingers that were rubbing her pussy through her now soaked panties. Very close now to an earth shattering orgasm she picks up the pace of her fingers, rubbing herself much faster, within 10 seconds she was hitting her climax. her panties were immediately flooded with an immense amount of her cum, as her fingers continued. She felt wave after wave of pleasure roll through her body causing her to semi scream.

"FUCKKKKKKK" as she slams her eyes shut, and clamps her jaw down riding the waves of pleasure.

As she finally begins to come down from her orgasm that ripped through her, she is panting , but still moaning as little "aftershocks" kept going through her body, eliciting tiny moans here and there. She lays back panting as she looks up at her ceiling "oh wow that was the best orgasm i have had in a while." she says exhausted. She looks back down to see the puddle of her cum on the floor, as well as the dark stains in her panties from the cum. She stands up and just leaves the cum there for now, grabbing the bottle she puts the cork back in for now. She then walks to the puddle on the floor, she gets an idea, but it was a very filthy and dirty one.

Lucy could not believe she was contemplating doing this but, she was thinking of eating her cum from the floor. She looked down at the 3 inch wide puddle on the floor, she had never tried to eat her cum before, she has always used towels to clean it up. She decides

"fuck it, I wonder what it tastes like" kneeling on the floor right in front of the puddle, she leans down like a dog trying to lap from its bowl of water.

She extends her tongue and begins to lick at the puddle of cum, instantly she was hooked on it as she tasted the cum. The flavor of her cum was sweet, it tasted really good on her tongue, she starts to lick at it faster now. Lucy was now the epitome of a pervert in this moment as the overwhelmingly sweet taste assaulted her taste buds. Within about 2 minutes she had licked up the entire puddle of her juices, she licked her lips to clean off any remaining cum, and with a smile on her face swallows the last bit.

ERZA AND NATSU

Now alone with Erza in her room, Natsus looks around at all the various armor stands, with unique armor sets on each one. Natsu begins to wonder why they are in Erza's room. Erza just grabs his arms

"with me now!" Natsu feels his arm almost pulled from the socket by the strength of Erza. She drags him to the back of the room to her bed, a queen sized bed , with grey satin sheets.

She tosses Natsu on the bed rather roughly, staring down at him. Natsu tries to crawl backwards.

"what the hell are you doing Erza? This is weirding me out." Erza just looked at him.

"shut up Natsu and strip." her imposing figure standing at the edge of the bed as she orders him to strip.

"W-What?" he says raising an eyebrow. Erza begins to get impatient as she says.

"You heard me Natsu, now do it or I will do it for you, and you wont want that".

Natsu fearing what she meant by that begins to take off his clothes quickly, first his scarf, then his shoes,shirt,and pants, leaving him in his birthday suit. Erza reached behind her head to the top of her ponytail pulling off the band that was keeping her hair up. Letting her crimson locks flow down her back.  
She stares at Natsu's cock, her face blushing as she speaks softly

"requip". Her body lights up for a moment in a white light, a pink magic circle appears below her,Natsu had to squint his eyes as watched during her requip.

After the light faded away, it was revealed that Erza had requipped into some sexy lingerie, that barely covered her big boobs, and pussy.

"Erza has to be at least a D cup" Natsu thought in his head.

Natsu not realizing his body was reacting to his beautiful nearly nude crimson haired friend and guild mate. Erza, however DID notice, and with a smile on her face she speaks in an almost girly voice

"Natsu, are you excited by my body?" She said in teasing way.

Natsu thrown off by this question quickly realizes what she meant by this when he looked down at his fully erect cock. His face as red as a beat he says

"shut up, I am not excited". Erza giggles like a schoolgirl. She crawls on the bed slowly.

"You may say that but I think your body disagrees." Natsu, unable to deny that he was horny at the sight of Erza nearly nude right in front of him, just bites his lip and watches Erza.

Erza on her hands and knees now, at the edge of the bed, her rather large cleavage staring right at Natsu, as she presses her lips together and blows a kiss at him, winking. She begins to crawl her way forward getting closer and closer to the large member only 3 feet from her, the only thing on her mind was her super excited pussy. She reaches her left hand out grasping Natsu's cock, as she plants herself right to the side of his thigh. She begins to stroke his cock slowly, looking right into his eyes as she does. Natsu can do nothing at this point but moan out in pleasure, as her surprisingly soft hand caresses his hard cock.

Natsu's moans can be heard across the long slender room, as Erza's hand pumps up and down, from the tip to the base over and over.

"ohhhh Erza, that feels really good" Natsu moans as he lays back and stares into her eyes.

Erza just smiles as she leans in closer to his member, extending her tongue she gives his head a lick, causing him to jerk, as the pleasure shoots through his body. She locks her eyes on his cock, pressing her tongue against the tip slowly licking down the shaft. Natsu just moans, as the feelings of pleasure become stronger, he wants her to envelope his cock with her mouth at this point.

Erza seemingly reading his mind, lowers her head down and takes his cock in her mouth slowly, the mushroom head slipping between her lips and out of sight. She moves her tongue on the head of his cock as her mouth surrounds it, she begins to coat it with her saliva. She starts to move her head up and down his cock, making her tongue slide down the shaft as she does. Her jaw expanded as the large cock fills her mouth, she feels Natsu shifting and moving as she goes up and down, his moans filling the room, with the sound of "ohhh" and "ahhhh".

Erza feeling his cock beginning to pulse, she pushes her mouth down further on his cock, taking it about halfway now. She moves her eyes from his cock, up to his face, seeing he is arching his back, his eyes closed, and head tilted back, as she works on his cock with her very talented tongue. Erza tastes the first of his pre cum after a few more moments of this, the tangy taste gracing her tongue. She decides to tease his body more by reaching her hand up and grazing her fingers over his balls. This action elicits a loud moan from Natsu, who immediately reaches his hands down and grabs Erza by her hair pulling her deeper into his cock.

When Natsu reached down and grabbed her head, pulling it in, she felt the nearly 10 inch cock almost gag her, luckily Erza has taken big cocks before and was able to suppress her gag reflex, but not before coating his cock in much more saliva. She gets the message Natsu is trying to send to her though, and starts to move her head up and down with his hands, bobbing on it much faster now, she uses her free hand to fondle his balls, gripping them, and squeezing them.

"Ohhh god Erza, I'm about to..." Erza already knew what he was about to say and do before he said it, by the way his cock was pulsing.

She wanted to taste his cum so badly, she knew she should not want this but she did, and did not care at this point. She felt the cock pulsing in her mouth, as head head moved as fast as she could make it. Her pussy soaked at this point, just from the idea of her friend Natsu cumming down her throat.

Then it happened, Natsu seized up and nearly screamed out his orgasm, as his hot thick sticky seed, flew it's way in her mouth, coating her tongue. She had to admit , it tasted very good, the mixture of the salty taste along with the somewhat sweet taste. The cock in her mouth, contracting inside her mouth, Natsu's hand on her head, holding her mouth down, and his cum shooting into her throat, this was all enough to make her almost have an orgasm pressed his cock as deep as her could in her mouth as the last few spurts of cum dropped in her mouth.


	2. eavesdropping

In the aftermath of the huge orgasm Natsu had, his hand moved from the crimson locks of his friend Erza. Erza still having the Dragonslayers seed in her mouth, looked at him opening it, began to gargle the cum before swallowing the load down her throat. Erza, with a look of amusement on her face began to speak.

"Done already Natsu?" she teased at him. Natsu gave her a scowl. "Shut up Erza..."

Erza laughs at him, crawling off the bed for a moment, standing on the hard floor her heels clicking as she lands on it. She reaches down to the waistband of her panties, slowly lowering them down her creamy,long,

slender legs. She stands at the foot of the bed, her legs spread wide, showing her soaking wet pussy. Natsu gazes at Erza, as she undresses, he is powerless, to look away as she undresses before his very eyes. Erza moves her arms behind her back, reaching for her bra, her fingers feel the soft strap, that is holding the bra. She quickly unclasps it, but holds it on her boobs for the moment. She finally releases it from her fingers allowing it to fall from her breasts, revealing her soft large mounds, with erect nipples atop each one.

Erza moves her way back to the bed, her fully nude body exciting Natsu to no end as she climbs on to the bed again. She begins crawling up his body, her breasts dragging across him as she moved further up his body. Natsu could feel his cock still reacting to Erza, even more now that her breasts were dragging across his stomach, and chest. Erza traced her fingers up his tightly defined abs as she moved up his body, she was trying to tease him.

Natsu, unable to do anything at this point but watch the woman, as she rose up his body. Her face, after what seemed like 20 minutes, finally reached Natsu's face, the two of them staring into one another's eyes. It was only in the moment her Cinnamon colored eyes met his dark burgundy eyes, she felt a shiver run through her body and she knew she was in love with Natsu. Natsu felt the spark as well, his own heart falling for the beautiful redhead.

At this point Erza needed to have something inside her, rolls her body over, straddling Natsu. Her pussy pressing against Natsu's cock,she begins to rub herself up and down on it. Erza, leans her face closer to Natsu's their lips mere centimeters from touching. Erza, using her hand reaches down, grasping the hard cock between her legs and aligns it with her soaked aching pussy, she lowers herself enough to press the head between her lips.

She presses her lips against his , at the same moment she slides her aching pussy down his hard cock, moaning deeply into his mouth, as her body is overwhelmed by the pleasure running through her body. She could feel every inch of the mushroom head enter her tight love canal, as it moved through her slowly.

The moans of Erza filling the room, as they break the intense lip lock. Natsu is about half way in as Erza works with him, to get the large cock all the way inside her. Every one of her nerve ending inside her pussy feel like they are on fire, as she is finally filled by her lovers cock. She mashes her lips against Natsu's again, pushing her body down the cock to the hilt now, making her tilt her head back and she gasps loudly into the air. Natsu begins to thrust inside her at a slow pace, Erza's face contorted in pleasure as the Natsu's manhood pushes into her and back out repeatedly.

Erza's body wracked with all kinds of pleasure, as once in a while Natsu jerks inside her hitting a new area causing her to moan loudly. She can feel the fire inside her building quite rapidly, with each thrust. She begins to grind into his cock, meeting the thrusts with ones of her own. Her hands roaming her body, stopping at her erect nipples, slowly pinching them as she moans. Both of their bodies are beginning to perspire, making their skins glisten. Erza reaches her free hand down, pressing it on Natsu's chest, as her hips buck into his cock.

Natsu can not believe how tight, and wonderful Erza's pussy feels, as it wraps around his cock, he is also grunting and groaning as the pleasure within him grows. He grabs her hips, and moves his cock a bit faster with each thrust. The wet sound of Erza's juices can be heard in the vicinity. They both feel a climax building inside them. Erza begins to move herself up and down as fast as she can, her moans turning to screams as she does. In response Natsu increased the speed of his thrusts.

It did not take long after this that they both were about to have the orgasm of their lives. Erza was the first to cum, she threw her head back, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her pussy began to contract around Natsu, which in turn brought him to an orgasm. Natsu grunted loud as his cock began to throb inside Erza, which only made her orgasm more intense. Erza felt like she had to pee, but could not control it, nor did she care at this moment, she was too lost in lust, and pleasure, as she let go and what she thought was pee, was actually her cum. Her cum flew out of her pussy like a speeding bullet, coating the young Dragonslayers stomach, and chest.

Natsu felt the most intense orgasm of his life as Erza squirted, his cock felt like it was being squeezed to death, his own cum shooting itself deep inside Erza, filling her up with his full load. Erza had a look of pure pleasure on her face, like she had never had an orgasm before. She could feel his seed filling her, she knew she had no sort of birth control , but she did not care, she was in love with this man, and if she got pregnant she would love it.

After what felt like an hour , the two of them finally began to come down from the enormous orgasms they just had,both of them panting and breathing heavy. Erza just fell forward onto Natsu, her head laying on the part of his chest that housed his heart, she could hear the hard thumps, as it beat inside him, she just laid there closing her eyes. After their orgasm had died died down, they still felt the odd aftershock once in a while, as They just laid there , bodies glistening in sweat, even though the room was not that warm at all.

LUCY POV

After Having one of the best self induced orgasms of her life Lucy had licked up her cum from the dirty floor. The taste of that cum still in her mouth and all over her tongue, She stood up from the floor, still feeling like she wanted more. She walked to her dresser, opening the drawer, all the colors and assortments of panties she had would make Erza blush, and have made Erza blush. She pulls out a white pair, of regular panties, she drops the soaked ones, down her smooth legs, leaving a tiny bit of wetness on her leg, as they slide down to the floor. She steps out of them, and picks the other ones up, sliding them up her legs. They snuggly fit around her still wet pussy. After putting her new pair of panties on she grabbed her skirt, putting it on as well. She already had her bra and top on.

Lucy decided after she had changed her panties,and put on her skirt that she wanted to go to the guild hall and see what everyone is up to. She walks her way to the door, slipping into her shoes at the door. She opens it and proceeds down the stairs and out of her apartment. As soon as Lucy exits her cool apartment building, she is immediately hit by a rush of hot air. It feels like it is ninety degrees outside, as she starts to head to Fairy Tail. Lucy was, after about fifteen minutes, able to make it to the guild hall.

The Fairy Tail guild hall, along with the people in the guild held a special place in her heart, they always have and always will. She opened the large double wooden doors, entering the guild hall she was greeted with the smell of dinner. She smiles, knowing it is Mira in the kitchen doing the cooking, Mira always likes to please people.  
Lucy head over to the bar, near where Mira was, seating herself on one of the many stools lining the bar. She speaks softly to Mira.

"Good evening Mira" The young ivory haired wizard Mirajane Strauss, turning her head, gave her iconic tilted head smile to Lucy.

"Evening Lucy" she said in her highly girly voice. Lucy shot her a smile back, putting her arm on the bar, her hand supporting her head.

"What is cooking tonight Mira?" Lucy asked the young woman, as she was starving.

Mira was arguably the best cook in the guild. Her dishes always leave the person who eats them, wanting more Mira walks over to the bar where Lucy is, where she proceeds to wipe down the bar, cleaning all the spilled ale, and other assorted unclean things such as food, or dirt that have accumulated from the day.

"We are gonna be having some oven cooked chicken, with some rice tonight, with some vegetables" Lucy felt her stomach rumble and her mouth salivate at the sound of this, she could taste it already. Most days, she sat home and ate from the local takeout spots. So a home cooked meal was a treat for her, especially a home cooked meal that was cooked and prepared by Mira.

The aroma of the cooking chicken, was driving Lucy crazy with hunger, but unable to do anything about it at she turned her stool. Facing away from the kitchen, and bar now she looked around the guild hall, Gray was off in the distance,chatting with Cana. Cana who had a barrel of alcohol placed in between her legs, looked drunk out of her mind, no surprise there. Gray not realizing he had "lost" his shirt and jeans, just stood there and chatted oblivious. Lucy shook her head,her eyes wandering over to the front door, which had just opened revealing Erza, and Natsu.

The pair of wizards, made their way down the isle of the hall, between the tables, and made their way over to where Lucy is. Lucy smiles at both of them, noticing that their hair both looked disheveled, she begins to wonder what they have been up to since they left her home.

"Hey what have you both been up to" she asks, with a joking smile on her face.

"None of your business Lucy" Erza's face shows no emotion as she answers.

"yea shut up Lucy, we did't do anything" Natsu said, His face contorted in anger. Lucy leaned back as the two jumped on her for joke she made.

"jeez, I was just kidding." She scowls at them, turning her back to them. she began to watch Mira, as she cooked.

Mira was humming a happy tune to herself as she checked the oven, to see if the chicken was done. Smiling as she opens the door, Mira notices it needs a little more time. She closes the oven door, and with a smiles turns around to the others.

"About 15 more minutes left until dinner you three." The three of them, that were bickering at one another stopped once Mira said this. The smell of the sweet chicken, making it's way to them, going through their nostrils. All three of their jaws drop simultaneously as the smell overwhelms them.

Mira turning back around again, had to check on the rice, and vegetables as well. She hovered over the stove top, checking out the pots filled with the various veggies and rice. She smiles as she closes the lids on both.

"That smells amazing Mira" said Lucy, with a wide smile on her face. Erza chimed in with "Yes Mira it does smell very good, as expected from you"

"Thank you guys, but really it is nothing" she turns around and smiles at them.

The rest of the time waiting for the dinner to be done cooking, was spent discussing some recent jobs they had all went on. until a loud "DING" was heard in the immediate area, signaling that the food was now done.

Mira walked back over to the counter next to the stove, where she had left her oven mitts, Picking them up she opens the oven door. The immediate rush of hot air, blowing right past her face. After the initial heat wave shoots from the oven, she puts on the mitts, reaching her hands inside, grabbing the tray. Lifting the enormous tray, filled with the hot cooked whole chicken, she drops it on the counter next to the oven, the steam rising from the fully cooked bird.

After the chicken was taken out Mira had to let it cool down. So she diverted her attention to the veggies and rice. She used the mitts and pulled the lid off the veggies first, grabbing a big spoon and 4 plates. She dipped the spoon in scooping out the veggies, evenly spreading them out on the 4 plates. Next she did the same with the rice. Finally she made her way back over to the main course, the chicken. She began to slice the chicken, putting enough on each plate to feed the four of them for the night.

Being almost like the maid for the guild, Mira grabbed the four plates as she had done many times before. She walked over to the table, balancing the plates on her arms very well. First she placed a plate down in front of Erza, then Natsu, then Lucy, and finally herself.

As soon as the plate was placed in front of Natsu he just started tossing pieces of food into his mouth, like he had not eaten in a week. The chunks of chicken and vegetables just flying down the Dragonslayers throat. Mira seats herself. All you can hear at the table is the sound of Natsu devouring his food. Erza and Lucy look at him with a look of embarrassment.

"my goodness Natsu" Mira giggles, her eyes watching the young Dragonslayer.

"Natsu, have some manners" Erza yelled at him,bringing her fist down on his head.

The sound of the iron clad fist hitting Natsu's head rang out in the guild hall, making everyone look over to the table they were sitting at. Natsu, with a piece of chicken hanging from his mouth, as the fist hits him, making him slump down on his stool.

"What the hell was that for Erza?" Natsu screams, a huge knot on the top of his head.

"Because you have no manners Natsu" Erza looks at Natsu and shakes her head turning her attention back to her food.

Erza takes a few bites of her food, sampling the chicken,rice, and vegetables all in one bite. Her face lit up as the food hit her tongue.

"Wow, Mira this is amazing." Erza said as she looked over to her friends, noticing Lucy was also enjoying it very much. Lucy was eating the food, very quickly. Erza smiled , as she put another mouthful to her lips. After a few minutes of silence, it was Erza who finally spoke.

"Natsu after we are done eating, you and I have to do something." Her face showing a serious manner, as she spoke.

"What do we have to do Erza?" Natsu asked.

"you will find out when we get there Natsu, don't question me." Her voice stern and unyielding.

The other two at the table, also wondered what Erza wanted with Natsu, they looked at each other. Lucy and Mira just shrugged to one another. The remainder of the dinner was rather uneventful, as the four finished their dinners. After everyone had finished their food, Erza was the first to stand up, with a loud clink as her armor moved.

"Let us go Natsu" She gave him an intense look "We have business to attend to"

"Again I don't see what business Erza" He said in a casual manner, somewhat below his breathe.

"What was that Natsu?" Erza turned her full attention to him staring at him. "Are you questioning me?"

"N-No Erza I'm not." he said nervously.

Natsu promptly stood up after that, he followed Erza as she began to walk. Everyone in the guild hall moved out of their way as they walked toward the door. Lucy and Mira looked at one another again. Lucy leaned closer to Mira.

"Let's follow them Mira" she said in a hushed voiced.

"But thats so naughty Lucy" Mira says back with a tiny chuckle. "Let's do it."

The two women stand up and casually walk toward the door, following behind Natsu and Erza. Natsu and Erza exit the guild hall, and begin to walk down the main street. Lucy peeks her head out the door, to see where they went. She slips outside, and begins to walk behind them, at about 40 feet, Mira in tow. Every so often Erza turns around to see if they are being followed. Lucy and Mira, are not on the street however, they are swimming in the water of the canal, so as to not be seen.

"Why did we have to get in the canal Mira?" Lucy asked, her hair, clothes, and body soaked.

"Because silly, we don't want to draw attention." She says cheerfully.

"Won't two weirdos swimming in the canal draw more attention?" Lucy says sarcastically.

"I suppose you could be right, but it is too late to think about that now." Mira says.

The two of them followed Erza and Natsu for quite a while, when the two of them suddenly turned down a dirt road. The road led to Fairy Hills, which raised even more of a question as to what the two of them were up to. Lucy and Mira climbed out of the canal, their clothes soaked, sticking to their skins as they duck behind a tree about 1 feet past the start of the road.

"Why do you think they are going to Fairy Hills Mira?" Lucy said as she peeked around the tree, looking at the two.

"No idea Lucy, but it must be a big secret, maybe they are dating" Mira said jokingly.

Lucy looked over to Mira, and could not help but laugh at that comment. Mira joined in on the laughter, as she herself could never see Natsu and Erza being a couple.

"haha yea Natsu would never be able to get with someone as beautiful as Erza" Lucy said, with a grin on her face.

"You think Natsu is the problem? How cute. It is more likely that woman would never get a date, with how independent, and manly she is." Mira smirked as she said this.

Lucy and Mira so caught up in their conversation, didn't realize that Erza and Natsu had already arrived at Fairy hills, until Lucy peered around the tree to look. Her eyes went wide, as she seen them enter the large female dorms.

"Shoot they already got to Fairy hills. Come on lets go before they get away." Lucy moved from behind the tree and began to walk fast toward the dorms.

Lucy had only ever been to Fairy Hills once before, when she took that mysterious job involving the former dorm leader. She did however know that since those two went to Fairy Hills, they were probably heading to Erza's room, luckily Lucy knew where it was. Mira had been here more than a few times however, as she had been in the guild a lot longer than Lucy had been, so she knew where everyone who lived their had their apartments.

As they approached the double doors to the Fairy Hills Dorms, the two of them began to worry about being caught by Erza. But their curiosity was more powerful than their fear, so they went deep contrast between the inside temperature and the outside was staggering, not to mention they were both still soaking wet, from the little detour in the canal. They made their way up to the second floor, where Erza lived. Once they arrived, they seen there was a sign on the door, that said

"DO NOT DISTURB".  
"VIOLATORS WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY"

"Think that means us Mira?" she looked at the sign and the door confused.

"I don't know , but lets go inside." Mira grabbed the handle of the door, turning it slowly trying to make sure it did not make a sound as it opened. They made their way inside the room, noticing all the various armor sets aligning the room.

Lucy gently closed the door, and walks close behind Mira. The sounds of giggling could be heard in the next room, as they got closer the laughter became louder. Erza and Natsu were in the living room sitting on the couch, the two of them drinking some Wine.

"Shut up Natsu" Erza smacked him in the back of the head, for laughing at her secret fantasy.

"Ow Erza, what the hell?" he grabbed the back of his head and grimaced in pain, from the hard armored hand that just hit him.

"I tell you I want to be bent over the couch and fucked, and you laughed. I should hit you again for that" Her anger apparent as she spoke.

Mira and Lucy could not believe what they are hearing as they look for a place to hide, with a better view. They spot a closet the couch, in the living room. Natsu gets up suddenly, and the two of them begin to fear they had been caught.

"I have to go to the bathroom Erza, I will be right back." Natsu rushed off to the restroom in a hurry.

"Ok Natsu, hurry back so we can begin." Erza glares at him as he walks away, she can not help but feel excited right now at the idea of what is about to happen to her.

Erza gets up and walks to the kitchen for a minute, allowing Lucy and Mira to sneak their way into the closet. The closet they hide in is a rather big room, with nothing but a few boxes inside, but certainly big enough for the two of them to get comfortable.

"Why are we doing this Mira?" Lucy asks in a panicked voice. "If we get caught Erza is gonna kill us."

"Calm down Lucy, besides don't you want to see what is going to happen." Mira says in a calm voice.

"kind of, but I don't think we should be voyeurs in order to see it Mira" Their voices very hushed, so they were not heard.

Their conversation is cut off by the sound of footsteps. It was Erza returning, with a large bottle of wine. It was not long after that when Natsu came back out from the bathroom. The two of them met in the middle of the room, Erza quickly put down the bottle of wine, as she pressed her lips against Natsu's. The kiss was very passionate from both of them, It was clear that the were in love.

Lucy and Mira watched them from the closet door, which had small slits in it. Erza had pulled Natsu down on to the couch, on top of her. This gave Lucy and Mira a perfect view of the action. Both of the girls in the closet could not deny just how excited they were rapidly becoming.

Erza grabbed the bottom of Natsu's shirt, pulling it over his head revealing a almost perfect set of abs. Erza tossed the shirt over to the side of the couch. After a few more seconds of kissing, she grabbed the belt holding up his pants, pulling it out as fast as she could. She dropped it on the shirt, on the floor. Erza, stands up in the front of the couch. A pink magic circle forms below her feet.

"requip" She said in a calm voice, a blinding flash of light appeared, when the light disappeared, Erza was revealed to be nude. Natsu's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as the woman in front of him, became nude. Erza smiled, and walked her way to the couch, she crawls on the back, her pert ass hanging in the air over the couch. She looks over to Natsu , her face a crimson red.

"Well come on Natsu what are you waiting for?" She looks at him, noticing the tent in his pants. "I know you want it Natsu."

Natsu stands up , walking his way over to the back of the crimson haired wizard. He drops his pants down to his ankles, revealing her had no underwear on, as if he was expecting this to happen. Natsu steps out of the pants, kicking them over to the side. He moves his way over to the back of her, he reaches his hand back and slaps her ass hard. She moaned loudly as the sound of the smack to her ass resonated through the room. Natsu pushes his fully erect cock forward,moving it up and down on her dripping slit.

"Natsu just stick it in stop teasing me" She said in a demanding voice. Her face beat red.

Natsu did not need to be told twice,he pushes his hips forward pushing his cock deep inside Erza. The sound of Erza's moans filled the room as the large cock, filled her all the way, on the second thrust, going balls deep. Natsu grunts as the tight pussy around his cock squeezes it. She cries out in pleasure, reaching up and twisting her nipple in her fingers.

"Harder Natsu, Harder" Erza moans.

Natsu groans, and begins to move even faster, the sound of their hips connecting with one another,his balls slapping against her pussy. The room being filled with the aroma of arousal, as the two of them moan and buck into one another. Erza begins to slam herself back into Natsu, who is meeting her with equally hard thrusts.

Meanwhile in the closet, the two girls, Mira and Lucy have become so aroused by the show they are witnessing. Lucy did not realize that her hand had went down into her skirt, and was slowly rubbing her pussy. Mira noticed the hand that Lucy had slipped inside her skirt, she blushes leaning in and whispers to Lucy.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Mira asked, her own face red, as she knew she was just as excited as Lucy.

"Wha?" Lucy snapped out of the daze she was in, realizing where her hand was. Her face went as red as a tomato. "I-I was...  
uh..." Lucy began to stammer."

"It is ok Lucy, I'm as excited by this as you are." She lifts up her skirt on her dress, showing her pantie less pussy underneath, It was dripping wet.

Lucy could not take her eyes off Mira now, as she lifted her skirt showing Lucy her pussy. This only made Lucy more excited, she bit her lip. Mira leaned her face in closer to Lucy whispering to her again in a sensual way.

"Don't stop Lucy, I like to see you rub yourself." She grins as she pulls her head back, watching Lucy.

Lucy and Mira were now paying complete attention to each other, neither of them were paying any attention to Erza and Natsu any more. Lucy could not deny how wet she was, rubbing herself a moment ago did not help matters. She slowly lifts her skirt, leaning back against the wall of the closet. Using her hand to spread her pussy lips wide, giving Mira a perfect shot at her pink pussy. She lets the lips go, letting them move back together, slowly moving her fingers slowly in a circular motion. She was staring directly at Mira as she bites her lip, whispering.

"Like this Mira?" Her mind becoming lost in the lust of everything going on around her.

"That is perfect Lucy" Mira found herself lifting her own dress, and rubbing her pussy watching Lucy.

Lucy was on the verge of moaning, from the pleasure in her body. If this kept up Lucy knew she would give away where they both were. So she leaned in close to Mira, locking her lips with Mira, her hand rubbing faster, as she moans into Mira's lips muffling it. Mira's eyes widen, as she had not expected Lucy to kiss her, though she did want things to go this way. Mira moans into Lucy's lips as well, the two of them began to make out with each other. Mira and Lucy both slipped their tongues inside the others mouth, dancing with one another.

Lucy moved her body closer to Mira's slowly using her hands to push the woman down on the floor, straddling her waist. Their lips still locked, as she moves her hand up to Mira's breast, beginning to fondle it. She moves the straps of Mira's dress down to her stomach letting her big boobs hang free, the pink nipples perfectly sitting atop each mound. Lucy begins to circle the nipple with her finger, trying to tease the woman. Mira started to breath heavier, her chest heaving as Lucy played with her nipple. Lucy rolled the nipple in between two of her fingers.

Lucy moved her hand down from the breast of Mira. Slowly tracing the finger, down between the breasts, down the belly, and on to the top of her pussy. She moves her fingers along the outer labia, teasing Mira. She pushed her finger inside Mira without any warning, causing her to jump and moan deeply into Lucy's mouth. Lucy pushing her finger in and out of Mira, fingering her fast from the start. Mira had her eyes closed, as she was enjoying the pleasure.

Mira moved her own hand down to the top of Lucy's pussy, she wanted to give her just what she was getting. She immediately starts to expose Lucy's clit, and begins to rub it, making Lucy jump in pleasure the same way that Mira did a moment ago. Lucy suddenly stops her fingering, making Mira stop the rubbing she was doing. Lucy pulls off her soaking wet panties, dangling them in the air with a wicked smile. She hands them to Mira, before speaking.

"Put these in your mouth" Lucy said

"Not that I don't want to, but why Lucy?" she asked.

"To muffle the screams" Lucy says as she giggles softly.

Mira, suddenly realizing why Lucy wanted her to put the panties in her mouth, smiles and takes them in her hand. She could feel the wetness that had soaked through the panties, some of it now getting on Mira's hand, making it glisten. She balls up the panties, slipping them into her mouth, she looked at Lucy after they were in her mouth, laying back. Lucy grabbed Mira by her legs, she spread them and leaned forward, moving her face closer and closer to the core of Mira.

The scent of Mira was intoxicating. She extended her tongue out to meet the outer lips of Mira's hot pussy. The wizard began to moan into the pair of panties she had stuffed in her mouth. Lucy flicked her tongue all over her friends lips, before moving her tongue to the inside of Mira. She scraped her tongue against each wall before pulling out. Spreading her lips apart, so she could expose Mira's clit,  
Lucy took the clit in her mouth sucking on it gently. She swirled her tongue over the nub, and began to spell out "Mirajane" with her tongue on the womans clit.

The combination of the tongue on her clit, and the panties in her mouth was driving Mira insane with lust. Mira had never had this kind of pleasure going through her body before, but she was quickly brought to the edge of orgasm. The moans muffled by the panties in her mouth.  
Lucy keeps the pressure up on the woman's clit. It does not take long for Mira to cum hard, grabbing the back of Lucy's head and pulling it deeper into her pussy. Mira slams her eyes shut, biting down hard on the panties to keep from screaming, as she is bombarded by the massive orgasm, her pussy and asshole contract, right in front of Lucy's eyes, followed by her juices flying out and splattering Lucy's face.

Lucy is surprised when she sees Mira cum so quickly, but even more so when she is hit in the face by a torrent of cum from the woman. She closes her eyes so she does not get any in her eyes. Mira is bucking against her face, grinding her spasming pussy against it. Lucy grabs Mira's ass cheeks holding on to them, riding out the is licking and drinking up as much of the cum as she can, but it is not easy since there is so much. Finally after what seemed like forever Mira begins to calm down from the orgasm, her body stops bucking and she just holds her pussy against Lucy's face.

Mira's eyes are almost blank as she opens them, as if no one was home. She sat there her chest heaving as the glow of her orgasm remained. She finally looks down at Lucy, giving her a wide smile dropping the panties from her mouth. She pulled Lucy up her body by the hair. Leaning in close to Lucy kissing her mouth softly, before whispering to her.

"That was amazing Lucy, but I believe it is your turn now." The woman just grinned as she pushed Lucy down on her back. The blond wizard is looking right up at Mira as she does this, her eyes full of lust. She feels the soft hands of the white haired wizard, roaming her body at first. Lucy bit her lip to suppress a moan. Mira then reached down to her panties,peeling them off, rolling them up and handing them to Lucy. Much as Lucy had done to her a few minutes before. Mira's panties were just as soaked as Lucy's were, if not more so. All Lucy could taste was the juices of the woman in her mouth, between the panties, and the remnants of cum coating her tongue face, an in her mouth.

Lucy tilted her head back at the first touch of Mira's tongue on her soaking pussy. Mira worked her tongue on the inside of Lucy, from the very start not wanting to tease Lucy. She pushes her tongue in and out of her fast, sliding her tongue all around the the inside of Lucy. Lucy moaned into the panties with each lick. Her eyes slammed shut, the pleasure she is feeling is almost too much to handle. She feels her orgasm rapidly approaching.

Mira looked up directly into Lucy's eyes as she licked and began to suck her clit. The combination of all this sent Lucy over the edge, her body seizing up as she cums hard on Mira's face. Her juices spewing out and down Mira's face, coating her face in cum. Lucy was breathing heavy, her chest was heaving all the way through her orgasm. Mira looked up at Lucy, pulling her face up and giggles. As her orgasm finally dies down, Lucy pants with her eyes glassy.

"Wow Mira, that was amazing." Lucy said after removing the panties from her mouth.

Meanwhile outside the closet, Natsu and Erza had finished their lovemaking. Erza had been hearing noises coming from the closet behind them.  
Natsu did not notice, in his lust filled mind all he could smell was Erza. But Erza realized that the two young wizards were in her closet, she smiled looking at Natsu.

"Ok Natsu, head home, we have to find work in the morning." She said to him. pointing to the front door.

"W-Wha?" Natsu said in almost surprise.

"You heard me Natsu, get dressed and go to bed." She nagged him like a parent.

"Fine...jeez Erza, I wanted to cuddle." Natsu said obviously disappointed.

The two in the closet, heard Erza yelling at Natsu, they had no idea they were caught. Natsu left the dorm after getting dressed. Erza made her way toward the closet, her still naked body treading silently across the carpet. She did not want to let the stowaways know she was coming. She stopped just short of the door. Lucy and Mira were too entranced in each other to notice her standing on the other side of the door. The closet door suddenly slams open, Erza's eyes were wide open. The two girls just looked up at her.

"What do you two think you are doing here?" She stared daggers into them as she looks down at them.

(I know it is a cliffhanger but, it will have to do for now. I will be working on chapter 3 but it may take a bit.)


	3. The Threesome

The pair of wizards, Lucy and Mira were so enveloped into each others company. As well as the afterglows of their respective orgasms, that the sudden loud bang of the closet door opening made them both jump and screech. They had been caught and by the domineering Erza no less. Lucy and Mira just sat there for what seemed like an eternity staring up at the still naked red haired Erza, not knowing what they should say at this moment. The silence between the three of them is broken by Erza who spoke.

"Did you two hear what I just said?" She said without a hint of emotion on her face. How anyone could stand there naked with cum drops running down her legs and have no emotion was beyond both Lucy and Mira's imagination.

"W-Well we were...ummm..."Lucy started to say, but could not come up with any kind of excuse for them both being naked and their juices dripping everywhere in the closet.

"We were enjoying the show Erzy." Mira said with a smirk. "And we may have had a little fun of our own while watching," Mira said this with a tiny laugh.

"I see" The look on Erza's face got even scarier if that is even possible. "You two get the hell out of there and sit on the couch...NOW!" Erza turned and walked to a position in front of the couch awaiting the other two girls to follow her orders.

"What should we do Mira?" Lucy asked in a trembling voice.

"Well since it is Erza, we should do as she says, unless of course, you want to make her mad." Mira states. "Right now after all we might only get a scolding for eavesdropping,  
but if we ignore her we will be punished worse." Lucy nods and slowly stands up, followed by Mira. The two half scared wizards inch their way to the couch.

"Hurry the hell up you sluts!" Erza said in a commanding voice seething with a hint of anger. Her foot also began to tap impatiently as the other two slowly made their way to the couch.

"We are not sluts Erza! I am a virgin!" Lucy states.

"What was that slut?" Erza heard what she said, but did not care. "I found the two of you in MY closet, watching me have sex, completely naked and sweaty. Not to mention the soaking wet pairs of panties you both had on the floor, the juices still coating your face Lucy...and my damn wall. With those facts, I can only assume you ate Mira out and the little whore came on your face. Which in fact makes you a slut, but even worse is you let Mira dominate you in such a way. Mira is a wimp and a complete softie now, so the fact that she dominated you makes you even more pathetic than her. And thus a slut. Not to mention...your still dripping wet." She said pointing to Lucy's still dripping slit.

Lucy could feel just how wet she was but looked down at what Erza was pointing at as if to confirm. She could see it immediately The wetness on her soaked snatch had not gone away,  
in fact, if anything it had grown since Erza had begun to berate her. "What is wrong with me? Why am I so turned on by this situation right now?" She thought to herself as Erza just stared at her, waiting for her response. Lucy looked down and started to reply.

"Erza I..." She began to say before being cut off by a soft and angelic voice.

"That's not very nice Erza, you shouldn't call people such names." stated Mira. Her snow white hair was flowing down her front, covering just enough for her nipples to be covered. Mira is the first to sit on the couch. Crossing her legs, still completely naked, her soft smooth silky skin visible to the world. She seems to be unphased by the degrading comments she is getting from Erza, nor does she seem uncomfortable being naked in front of her.

"Then what should I call her Mira? I mean she does not really make a good impression that she is not one. Not to mention she seems to be growing more excited since I caught you two." Erza said sternly.

Erza's naked body a sight to behold. Her long red hair easily reached down to the middle of her beautiful breasts of hers, they have to be at least D cups. Then her toned stomach complete with a nice set of abs, That would make any man jealous. it is clear Erza works out daily just from seeing them. Moving down to her nether regions is a nice slit, above which is a soft tuft of neatly trimmed crimson pubic hair, in the shape of a triangle. Mira knew this body well, she had a lot of fun with Erza in the past.

"Well, Erzy you could try being nice for once, instead of driving people away with your manly personality." She giggled as she said this, knowing it would trigger the redhead.

As intended this made Erza even more hostile, her face contorted with anger at the comment.

"Shut the hell up you damned demon slut. You're not much better than her, your will was broken long ago!" Erza roared out of anger.

Mira only laughed as she could see Erza was as easy to manipulate as ever. She sat back into the couch, relaxing and exposing her own nethers to both her guildmates.  
Mira was also wet by this point, but not from any comments made. No, she was wet from the idea of what Erza might have in store for the two of them. Mira remembers clearly the past encounters they have had. If she knew Erza, what was coming was going to be a lot of fun for the three of them.

Lucy was still standing in between Erza and the couch Mira was standing on, listening to the back and forth between her guildies. Her excitement for this situation was growing by the second as her mind begins to wander, thinking about what Erza was going to do to her. She imagined something like being bent over the redhead's knee and getting 100 hard spanks. This caused her already soaked pussy to become even more sopping wet. Her face also had a far away and dazed look in it as she was fantasizing about this. Erza noticed and began to speak again.

"So ucy if your not a slut then why do you have such a perverted and pathetic look on your face right now?" She grinned and shoved the girl down on the couch next to Mira. "Besides, The small puddle on my floor below where YOU were standing pretty much proves how much of a pervert you are Lucy! I mean really, who gets turned on by being insulted?  
It is quite pathetic." Erza continued. "I can only assume that you want people to walk on you and treat you like dirt." Erza leans in closer to Lucy now, speaking in a lower and more whispered voice. "Come on Lucy, say it. Say How much you want to be degraded and treated like a common whore. If you humiliate yourself for me, I may just grant your wish you fucking skank."

Lucy could not believe just how vulgar Erza was being to her right now. But even more shocking was just how much she was enjoying it. Her juices were now pooling on the couch below. Mira looked at Lucy and could easily tell the girl was about to break. So she decided to have a little fun too, at Lucy's expense of course. She leaned close to Lucy and whispered into it.

"Lucy why don't you just admit that you so turned on right now, you can barely think straight. Your cheeks are crimson, and worst of all your gushing down there. You can not seriously believe your anything but a slut after being turned on by mere words can you? So just give in, drop to your knees and beg for Erza to break you. Body, mind, and soul. And if you do that I may even dominate you some. It is obvious after all that your just a sorry little subby girl, trying to play tough." Mira stated this in such a cold and unemotional voice.

Lucy could not believe just how degrading this was to her, first Erza treating her like a whore and now Mira too. She just laid back on the couch, with a shocked look on her face.  
The other two were actually grinning when she looked at them. She wondered if they were in on this together from the start. She wanted to just leave, but standing up right now would certainly be bad for her health with the two strongest women in the guild berating her.

"That is rich coming from your Mira..." Erza said. "You are about the most submissive girl I know, you have submitted to me enough times after all, I still even have the photos to prove it." She grinned at the last part. "And unless you want them to go public, you will submit yourself to me again today."

Erza was really showing her dark side today, thought Mira. Uncrossing her legs, giving Erza a stare that could kill but ultimately sighing. She knew that she could not allow the photos to leak. Unless she wanted to be a laughing stock at the guild. She was not happy however about the photos being held over her head every time Erza wants something. She would eventually find them and put an end to this blackmail against her. When she did she would also get her revenge on Erza for all the annoying things that the redhead made her do over the years.

"Fine Erza. It seems I have no choice in the matter." Mira said with a sigh. So just what do you want us to do this time?" She looked down at Lucy who looked as if she was about to break down from the fear of what Erza could do to them. Mira decided to put her hand on the blonde girls back, in order to calm her down and comfort her. "It will be ok Lucy."

As lucy was sitting there, many things running through her mind, contemplating what was going to happen to her. She had a few different visions in the time that Mira and Erza were talking. Each one of them more humiliating to her than the one before it. All of them were involving her being the lowest girl on the three-layered totem pole. She was startled out of her thoughts by the touch of a hand on her shoulder. Immediately looking up to see who had touched her, she saw it was Mira and breathed a sigh of relief.

Erza had thought about what she should do to the two voyeurs in the last few minutes. She grinned and extended her arm until it was mere inches from Lucy's face. Lucy could not move at this point, out of fear. Erza, grabbing the girl by her hair and dragging her from the couch, looked right into her eyes.

"Now Lucy it is time you learn what happens to people who disrespect me. Today you will learn the true meaning of humiliation." A wide evil looking smile on her face as she let go of the blonde locks of Lucy, letting her fall to the floor. "Good girl, it seems you already learned how to bow to those who are your superior. That means less work I have to do in order to break you." Erza said maniacally.

As she was thrown down to the floor like a piece of trash, Lucy just stayed down on the floor. She did not attempt to get up as doing so would likely incur the wrath of Erza.

"Erza plea..." She was not able to finish her sentence. She felt a hard slap on the back of her head. She looked up at Erza, thinking it was her who hit Lucy. But much to her horror,  
Erza had not moved an inch since dropping Lucy to the floor. Looking back to see a devilish grin on the face of Mira, Lucy was shocked to see that Mira had hit her this time. She thought that Mira was on her side at least, but it seems even the demoness of Fairy tail could be controlled given the right motivation.

"Mira why?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Be quiet Lucy." Mira snapped "You are from this point on not to speak unless spoken to, do you understand that?" She had the look of a demon in her eyes now, and she was staring down poor defenseless Lucy like a predator. "I am sorry Lucy, but I can not allow those pictures to be released." Mira seemed to genuinely not want to treat Lucy in such a manner, but with so much at stake she had no choice in the matter.

Lucy was truly on her own now, she was to be the sacrificial lamb today, so to speak. She felt a mix of emotions at this realization. Anger, sadness, fear, and the weirdest of all was her excitement. Her snatch had not stopped dripping at all since she was degraded earlier by Erza. "Am I getting turned on by this?" She wondered. But quickly dismissed that idea. "No, there is no way I could be getting turned on right now by my friends treating me this way."

Erza finally broke her silence with an order. "Lucy I want you to grovel at my feet right now and apologize for interrupting my fun with Natsu. And if you do I shall reward you." Erza smirked and snapped her finger. "NOW you damn blonde bimbo" She was going to be extra mean to Lucy for sneaking into her home and watching her and Natsu's special moment.

Lucy could not believe what she was hearing, her friend Erza was telling her to grovel and completely humiliate herself. Looking back at Mira, who gave a sharp look at Lucy as if to tell her. "You better do as your told or else..." So it seems that at this moment Lucy did not have any choice in the matter. Deciding it was better to just get this over with, rather than prolong her suffering. She bowed her head as low as she could, her forehead touching the floor, Lucy began to humiliate herself for the audience of two.

"Please, Erza forgive me for intruding in your house and watching your personal moment with Natsu! I beg your forgiveness." Lucy begged. She did not know if this would be good enough for the seemingly tyrannical red-haired demon or not, but it was all she had right now and thus gave it her all. "Please do not punish me any more Erza I will never do it again and promise to stay out of your house!"

Erza watched quietly as her guildmate humiliated herself in order to apologize. Thinking to herself with a smile on her face. "I can not believe she actually did it, she is so stupid, gullible, and easy to control. I wonder how far I can take this whole thing. I am going to take this as far as I can, maybe I can break her after all." An even bigger smile formed on her lips. Mira, who had been just watching the scene unfold knew that the look Erza had on her face was likely to not be very good for Lucy.

"Well I accept your apology Lucy...but I can not let you off the hook so easily pervert." Erza sated as she looked at the pathetic sight of Lucy. She pushes out her right foot.  
"Kiss my foot, Lucy! Do it NOW!" She said sternly. Her foot wiggling in front of the blondes face. Erza actually wondered how much of this she would be able to get away with.

"W-What?" Lucy looked up in surprise. A sudden warmth shot through her nethers at the order. "I can not do th..." She began to say.

Erza gave a quick glance to Mira, who nodded. Mira stood up and grabbed the back of Lucy's head, yanking on those locks of hair that Lucy brushes every day. She most likely pulled some of that hair out as she yanked on it as well.

"What did I fucking tell you, Lucy? Hmm?" She pulled the blondes head back so that it was staring straight up at Mira's face. "I think I remember telling you that you were to do exactly as Erza tells you to do." Mira had grown angry at this point, of Lucy's failure to follow orders. "You do realize we are far stronger than you could ever hope to be, magic wise right you damned slut?" She added that last word in order to degrade the girl even further.

"I-I am sorry Mira!" Lucy cried out in desperation, her hair being pulled and yanked. She could feel that some of it had been pulled out by the way her scalp was stinging.  
She did not dare struggle against the strength of Mira, nor do anything to provoke the demoness any further. "Please Mira, I am sorry I won't disobey anymore. I will kiss her foot. I will even lick, and clean it if you want. Just please let my hair go." Lucy begged at this point to be let go.

Erza was pleased to hear that Lucy was beginning to see the futility of trying to resist her will.

"Ok Mira I think she gets the point, let her go and I will allow her one last opportunity to follow orders like a good little slut should." Erza pushed out her right foot one more time, this time pushing her big toe into the forehead of the blonde, trying to bully her a bit for wasting time. "Now Lucy go ahead, kiss my foot first...and then since you offered to do so, I want you to clean it as well. Get all the sweat, dirt, and grime from every inch of my foot. You had better not resist again Lucy, My patience is running out and I do have things to do later." She said as she steadied the foot in front of Lucy's face. "Oh and Lucy...you had better do a good job...or your punishment will be much worse."

Mira nodded and released her grip on Lucy's hair, pushing her head right in front of Erza's foot.

Lucy was staring at one of her close friends sweaty and stinky foot. It was obvious that Erza had not showered at all today, or perhaps even longer than that based on the smell of her foot. Still, she had been given the order to clean this stinky foot and unless she wanted something worse to happen to her; not that she could imagine anything worse than being on her hands and knees being forced to clean a dirty foot, she would have to do as she was told. She gave a glance up at Erza again, hoping this was all a joke. But there was no change in her expression. So she refocused on the foot that was mere inches from her mouth.

Lucy extended her soft pink and slippery tongue, letting it move further from her lips until it was all the way out of her mouth. Slowly inching her face forward and closer to her objective. The closer her tongue got the Erza's foot the more the smell invaded her nose. She was starting to dread what this would taste like. After what felt like an eternity to Lucy, her tongue made a direct contact with Erza's foot, touching the big toe. She was immediately hit with a salty and bitter taste of what she could only assume was dried sweat. Her face contorted. She hated the taste. Yet down in her nethers she felt herself growing wet again. "W-What? Why is this happening right now?" She thought. She could not believe she was getting turned on by such a thing.

She began to slide her tongue up and down the spot she first touched with it. She was trying to get used to the taste before going any further on the filthy foot. But no matter how much She licked at the unshowered toe her tongue first touched, she could not make the toe taste any better. She was going to be tasting this filth for weeks. But as bad as it tasted to her, she feared what would happen to her more if she did not do it. And thus sliding her tongue around the toe, taking it in her mouth and sucking on it. Her taste buds assaulted by the foul taste with each second that her tongue stays in contact with it.

After a minute or so, she pulls her mouth from the toe. A loud popping sound could be heard from the now glistening and clean big toe. Moving her mouth to the next toe, she takes it in her mouth and sucks on it like she did the last one. Repeating this process for every single toe that Erza had. Lucy had begun to build a tolerance for the taste now.  
She finished up on the last pinkie toe with a loud, wet, pop. A long strand of spit connecting Erza's foot and her own soft and now very wet lips. Lucy shot a look up at Erza as if waiting for her next directions. She had all but accepted the situation after the last 10 or so minutes of sucking filthy toes. She was on the bottom of the food chain here and has do as she is told.

Erza was looking down at Lucy the whole time she was sucking on her toes. She enjoyed seeing her guildmate degrading herself so much. The two of them lock eyes for a moment before Erza begins to speak again.

"Did I tell you to stop Lucy? your job is sure as hell not done. That was just my toes, you still have to finish cleaning my ENTIRE foot." She stated, somewhat surprised Lucy had lasted as long as did. "So get to it then, and do hurry I have other plans for the three of us still. Many of which you are the piece of meat we will be using." She grinned one of the most evil smiles you could imagine at that statement.

Nodding, Lucy turned her head back down to the foot that was in front of her. She begins to take long licks at the top of Erza's foot, making sure she got each spot as clean as she possibly could. She for sure did not want an angry Erza on her hands. But the taste on the top of her foot was even worse than her toes had been. She was struggling to make it all the way down at times. Her eyes were watering and her taste buds felt like they were on fire at this point. Yet she felt like this was not going to be the last part, nor was it going to be the worst part.

A few minutes later she had finished getting the top of each foot as clean as she could, they were glistening as Erza's toes had been when she finished with them. Lucy knew what she would have to clean next, and she was dreading it since it was more than likely to be the dirtiest, smelly, and disgusting part of Erza's feet. Erza pulled forward one of her chairs. Erza sat down on the chair and confirmed Lucy's fears when she lifted both her feet up and exposed the soles of both. The smell coming from the bottom was as she feared, disgusting. they had what looked like dirt and pieces of grass clinging to them, Erza had definitely not showered at all since she got back from the job she had been on.  
This made Lucy wonder why she had fucked Natsu in such a state.

Lucy decided it would do her no good to sit here and contemplate these things as she had a job to do. Her face leaned back in and began to lick at the filth covered foot. Her taste buds even worse off than they had been before, the strong filthy taste was making her almost want to gag. A loud wretching sound came from her as she swallowed a few pieces of grass that had been stuck to the bottom of Erza's foot.

"Lucy...did I tell you that you could make a sound? Foot cleaners are not allowed to make a sound." She said in response to the gagging sound.

Lucy was not surprised at this point that Erza had said something so cold-hearted to her. She had gotten used to being mistreated by this point. She kept up her steady cleaning.  
She had almost finished by this point, she only had about a half a foot left to finish. She prayed that nothing else she ever had to do again would be this disgusting. Erza had shown her true self this day with just how savage and demeaning she could be. Lucy was finally able to finish her job, lifting her head back up and rubbing her lips in order to get an excess filth from her lips.

Mira had just been watching this whole scene unfold. She had already known just how disturbed Erza could be. Still, she felt a little bit sorry for Lucy as she watched the blonde finish up her cleaning job. But still, it did kind of excite her dominant side to see another girl on her knees humiliating herself for another.

"Damn Lucy you did a really good job cleaning Erzie's foot. I am kind of jealous." Mira teased. "I should have you do that for me sometime."

Erza lifted her left foot to check it out and make sure Lucy had done a good job at cleaning her feet. She did not see a speck of grime, dirt, or anything but the skin on the foot.  
She was actually surprised that Lucy did such a good job, what Erza could only assume was the first time she had ever cleaned a dirty foot.

"Very good job Lucy, you did well for your first time, I am proud of you for being such a good foot slut." Erza said with a smile. Her mind running through what she should have Lucy do next. Uncrossing her legs, leaving her wet snatch exposed to both Mira and Lucy. Looking over at Mira, she gets a good idea. "Mira you look sad your not part of this fun.  
Would you like to have her do something to you?"

Mira was surprised she was asked, Erza never usually let her have any choice in anythi8ng that happened during their sessions. Not that she was complaining, she did have an idea of something Lucy could do for her, that had not been done earlier. She lifted her legs up and spread her legs wide for Lucy to see.

"I want her to eat my ass out until I cum." Mira gave a smile to Lucy as she said this.

"Quite an interesting request for the girl to do." Erza was intrigued by the new request. "But I kind of want to see her do it as well." Erza laid back and spread her legs, slowly touching herself in anticipation. She was still horny herself, after all, Natsu had not quite sated her lust. Also after watching the last 15 minutes and Lucy cleaning her feet,  
she was even more excited than she had been before.

"Do I really have to do that Mira? I mean that is disgusting, you know what comes..." Lucy said as she tried to talk her way out of this. But the girl should have known better because as soon as she began to protest a loud "SLAP" rang out across the room, followed by the stinging pain in Lucy's now red cheek. Her eyes also began to water because of the pain she was now feeling.

"Shut up Lucy, did Erza not tell you earlier? Only speak when spoken to. Now get your face in my ass, and clean out my asshole!" She snapped her fingers "NOW Lucy!"  
Mira demanded. Her hands supporting her legs, her asshole wide open and exposed in just the right position for Lucy to get in deep. "I want it as clean as Erzie's feet.  
Mira smirked.

Still recovering from the hard smack to her face. Lucy submitted and nodded. Moving her face in closer to the pink rosebud. her tongue extending out when she caught close enough.  
Giving the puckered hole a nice long lick, Lucy had expected it to taste a lot worse than it did. She was sure it was going to be as bad as the feet were. But much to her surprise it tasted somewhat sweet and smelled like lavender. Lucy picks up her pace, giving long and wet sloppy laps at the soft pink butthole.

Mira moans excitedly as her puckered hole is lapped at by her friend. She had enjoyed Lucy's tongue earlier in the closet, so why not enjoy it some right now on her other hole. This was her reasoning behind making Lucy do this. She was not interested in making Lucy humiliated, though that was a beneficial side effect, one that she enjoyed. No, her reason was more selfish than that. She just wanted to be pleasured by Lucy. Not that she would ever let on to her reason, especially to Erza.

Erza was busy in her own right, playing with her clit at the moment as she watched Lucy almost devouring Mira's shitter. She rolled her clit around in between her long slender fingers. A loud moan escaping her as she does. "Ahhhhh" would only tease herself for now though, she had other plans on how to cum. Glancing over to her dresser she stopped touching herself and stood up, walking to it and retrieving two items from inside. One was a small vibrator, the other was a dark red strap-on. It had little bumps along the surface of it in order to please someone better. Strapping it around herself, Erza sat back down. The hard rubber cock pointing straight into the air as she resumed watching.

"Mira..." Erza said to get her attention, before tossing the second toy toward her. "Use this on that sopping wet and aching whore cunt of yours. I know that you won't be able to cum with just an anal licking. So I give you permission to fuck yourself senseless." What she did not tell Mira were two things. One being that the toy had a hidden ability. Not only did it vibrate, but it would send strong electrical shocks through the woman who uses it. The second was that she laced that vibrator in a potent aphrodisiac before Natsu came over, hoping to give herself countless orgasms after he left. But this way is even more fun, she gets to laugh at Mira as she cums countless times like a desperate slut.

Mira, who was softly moaning from Lucy's efforts to eat her ass out, was happy to get a vibrator to use on her ever-growing soaking quim. She turned it on and teased her clit with it first. She was already being teased by the long tongue lashing she was receiving from Lucy, but the second the vibrator hit her pussy, Mira squealed in pleasure.

"Ahhhh shit! That feels amazing!" Mira felt like an explosion had just gone off in her body, the wave of pleasurable feeling filling her more every second the vibrator was held to her pussy. What she did not know was that very shortly the vibrator was going to let out a shock right through her core. As soon as she pushes the toy into her sopping snatch, it would activate.

Of course, it did not take Mira long to plunge the toy right into her waiting cunt. A loud cry of pleasure as it forced past her soaking entrance. The aphrodisiacs that the toy had been soaked in, secretly coated her love tunnel causing a fierce fire in her loins with each passing second. It was driving her crazy with lust. Her hand was moving quickly to shove the toy in and out of her snatch. Then the moment came, the toy activated and sent a shock right through the shaft and up into Mira's pussy. The shock went two ways, being carried by the soaking juices filling her pussy. One wave went through her womb and hit her ovaries and upward into the rest of her body above, causing it to tingle with pleasure.  
The other wave went down and right into her clit, slamming her with an almost unimaginable amount of pleasure, almost causing her to be in pain with how much shot through her.

"AHHHHHH W-W-WHAT THE HELL...WA...AHHHHHHH IT'S...TOOOOOO...AHHHH ...TOO MUCH!" Mira was screaming at this point, her body being wracked with wave after wave of hot blissful pleasure. Her senses were being overloaded by the immense amount of sensation running through her overly excited body. This caused her to shake and spasm, which was causing Lucy some issues as well down below.

Lucy was busy trying to devour the puckered hole when the first shock was sent through Mira. Mira was so sopping in fact that when the wave shot through to her clit, the juices that were dripping down to Mira's ass, carried the shock down and into Lucy's mouth causing her to jerk as well. Her eyes widening in shock as it travels through her brain. Her eyes rolling back into her head for a moment. She instinctively pushed her tongue out even further and right into the asshole she had been licking before.

"You like the little adjustment I made to it Mira? I added a nice little shocking feature in it in order to get myself off better. Oh, and I had slathered it in aphrodisiac before you two came here." Erza looked on as the relentless shocks ravaged Mira, but much to her joy also affected Lucy. She had begun to play with her own nipples, teasing herself even more. She wanted to be soaked by the time she got involved in all this. But for now, she is just going to watch quietly.

Mira in the meantime was losing her mind with pleasure as she plunged the vibrator as deep into herself as she could with each thrust. She was getting ready to cum already.

"AHHHHH GODDESS...I AM...ALREA..."Her voice was beginning to fail her as the pleasure was growing too strong for her to even control. She was about to roll right over the peak. And then she did, rolling right off the cliff into the empty chasm of bliss below. The exploding waves of pleasure that now ran through her body would leave anyone envious of just how good she felt. She squirted her juices out and they flew about 7 feet. Like a fountain they sprayed, coating everything they came in contact with, this included the floor, furniture, the wall nearby, and of course Lucy as well. Some even got on both Mira and Erza, via splatter.

Mere moments later once Mira had finally begun to calm down a bit, she laid back. A look of complete lust on her face. Her mouth was wide open, tongue hanging out, and eyes rolled back into her head. Mira had just experienced one of the best orgasms of her young life at the hands of an electric shock. She would surely need a few moments in order to get herself back together.

Erza, feeling herself being splattered with the thick clear femcum, gave a wide grin. Her mind rolling through ideas on what to do next to these two trollops. She did have to admit she was somewhat angry that Mira came all over her apartment, and more annoyingly...her. But she was willing to let it slide...for a price anyway.

"So Mira...did I give you permission to cum yet?" Erza asked, holding back her anger.

Mira was barely even aware of her surrounding still. The orgasms afterglow had turned her mind off. So she did not answer. This would obviously anger Erza, but Mira did not care. She still felt too good.

Erza did grow angry that she was being ignored. Standing up and grabbing Lucy by the back of her head, just tossing her to the side.

"Out of my way worm, your not important right now." She said coldly. "So sit there and do not fucking move." Erza was raging right now. "I need to discipline Mira, then I will get around to you." She turned her attention back to Mira and crawled on top of her, staring right into the ivory haired woman. "Now Mira...I know you're not ignoring me. Because if you are...so help you, you're going to be sorry." Erza said menacingly.

Mira had begun, by this point to realize where she was and what was happening. Her fear grew by the second, she knew full well what this crimson-haired demon was capable of. She shook off the fuzzies in her head long enough to answer.

"S-Sorry...Erza...please...don't punish me." She pleaded, in between heavy breaths. Just a simple thought was hard enough for her to do right now, speaking was another level of difficulty.

"I see...so first you cum without asking my permission..." Erza slaps Mira hard across the face. 'That was your first offense. Then you ignore me when I talk to you." another slap rings out across the room. "And now you beg me not to punish you..." A third slap hits the girl square in her face. a red colored handprint impression having been left by this point. "Mira your just as pathetic as Lucy, but at least Lucy seems to have learned her place is beneath me. You still have not learned that, even though I have been your owner for nearly 6 years." Erza began to slap Mira repeatedly now. Leaving a handprint wherever her hand connects.

Mira had already begun to cry after the first five slaps. Her face was likely stinging on an unimaginable level. Her tears were flowing out down her cheeks. But she had begun to play with herself again. seemingly getting off on the pain. Her juices were again flowing freely. This did not go unnoticed by Erza either, who grabbed the girles hand and held it above her head.

"You fucking whore...you can not even stop touching yourself as I beat you mercilessly. Can you not stop yourself, Mira? You are quite pathetic. Well, you will not be cumming again without my permission you fucking whore." Erza said as she slammed the strapon right into the tight puckered asshole of her friend."I will now be destroying you Mira...by the time I am done with you, you will be begging me to stop." Her hips thrust and plunged in and out of the lubed hole. "Lucy has done a good job soaking your asshole enough for you to be lubed at least. You should really thank her for that. You would be in a lot more pain if she had not." Erza glanced back at Lucy who was still sitting on the floor. "Get your stupid ass over here and eat my asshole while I fuck this whore senseless."

Lucy had felt sorry for Mira until she started to get her ass fucked. She felt envious of her at that point. She was in need of a good cum by now. Her body had been teased for the last 30 minutes. So when she was given the order to eat the redhead's ass she jumped at the chance to taste the woman. Moving forward quickly, she dove her tongue right into the pulsing asshole. She had to be careful about how Erza was moving or she would end up with a broken nose. Her tongue was shooting in and out of the ass of her friend.

Erza moans as the tongue pushes it's way past her entrance. "Ohhhh Lucy, now I know why this slut came so easily. Your tongue feels great going in and out of me like that...don't you dare fucking stop." She grabbed a hand full of Mira's hair and yanked on it as she fucked the demoness into submission. Mira's face told the story of her being bullied. Her mascara was no longer on her lashes, it was rolling down her cheek with the salty tears that she shed. Her face was puffed up slightly and almost completely red from the savage slaps she had received.

Mira, who had already been ravaged by too much pleasure earlier, was still under the effect of the aphrodisiac. She was moaning and crying in pleasure like a bitch in heat by this point. Her pussy soaking the couch, floor, and the strap-on that was fucking her asshole. By looking at her face you would think this once proud wizard was a shell of her former self.  
This was perhaps the truth at the moment since Mira could only feel pleasure and it was once again overloading her brain. She was likely losing her brain cells by the second from sensory overload.

It did not take long for Mira to reach the threshold of another orgasm. Erza sensed this and pulled out immediately.

"Did you think you would get away with a second orgasm without my permission you fucking slut?" Erza asked. Mira pouted as she was denied her release. "I want you to beg me, Mira. And show my new toy what awaits her in my care. I want you to re-pledge your life to me." Erza said as she herself was breathing heavy from not just the fucking she was dishing out, but the licking she was receiving at the hands of her new slave.

Lucy was in shock at hearing these words, she did not want to be owned by Erza. But the thought of what might happen to her if she protested, especially after seeing the state Mira was in, frightened her beyond anything else. So, for now, she kept her mouth shut. continuing to lick and shove her tongue into the tight asshole of the redhead.

Erza pulled the strap-on out of Mira's ass and plunged it right into her soaking snatch. Her vicious thrust causing Mira to scream out her ecstasy. She was going to fuck this girl stupid for her failures.

"So how does it feel Mira? To once again be on the receiving end of my strap-on?" Erza asked teasing the girl who more than likely was unable to respond due to the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Still, Erza continued. "Come one Mira...tell me how pathetic you are...as I fuck you completely stupid." Her teasing turning to degradation at this point.

Mira, to her credit, did try to respond to the berating comments. But in the end, all that came out was babbling nonsense. Her mouth just could not seem to form the words, nor was her brain able to form a single thought. This is how Erza had conquered the demoness countless times before, with utmost pleasure. Finally, after about 10 minutes, Mira had gone unconscious from the countless amount of orgasms she had received at the hands of Erza. She likely would not awaken for quite a few hours.

Lucy had not stopped her tongue assault on Erza's ass this whole time until Erza put her hand back and grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair.

"Now Lucy...it seems the other whore is done now...so it is just us." She grinned, an evil look on her face. "Now I can properly punish you for your transgression." Dragging the girl up on the couch, she sat her down. "But since this is your first offense against me...I will be somewhat merciful against you." She stood up above Lucy, her legs on either side of the blonde, her strap-on inches from her mouth. It was soaked with the cum of Mira. "So get to work whore." She demanded.

Lucy had a good idea what Erza wanted her to do, she did not want to do it. But she feared if she did not do it she would be punished even worse. So she leaned forward and slipped the head of the fake cock in between her lips. The sweet nectar that Mira had released still caked on the rubber cock. She took it ever so slowly into her mouth, more and more until she had taken about half of the length into her mouth. The lingering taste of Mira's holes filling her tongue. "At least it covers the nasty taste of feet from earlier."  
She thought as she lowered herself even deeper onto the cock, sucking it with vigor as if it was a real cock.

"Ahh, that's a good girl Lucy, your very good at this. If it was a real cock I would be moaning in pleasure by now. Are you sure you have never done this before you slut?" She gripped the back of the blondes head, running her fingers through the golden locks. "Cause I would say your a natural cocksucking whore." She was enjoying the power she had over the girl.  
She began to move her hips upward, thrusting herself in Lucy's mouth.

As Erza thrust into her mouth, Lucy could feel the rubber cock slipping down her throat. Her saliva now mixing with the juices on the cock, making it glisten even more. She moves her head up and down the length now as if it was a real cock. The deeper the cock goes down her throat the more her saliva lubes it, some spilling out of her mouth and dribbling down her chin, as well as to her ample chest. Eventually, she was able to take the cock down to the base, her nose pressing into Erza's abdomen. The wet gagging sounds filling the room as she gave the best blowjob of her life.

Erza was thoroughly loving how slutty Lucy was acting right now, she was dripping at the thought of turning this once innocent and sweet girl into a cock addicted whore. She would have a lot of fun breaking this one, but Lucy would eventually fall to her. Her thrusts became rougher as she got further into her own thoughts. The wellbeing of Lucy going out the window the more time went by.

"Ok, Lucy you can stop sucking my fake cock now. Lay down on the floor, face down and ass up." Erza was going to finish what she started. But first, she needed to ensure Lucy would be as broken as Mira. She went to her dresser for a minute, covering the strap-on in the same aphrodisiac that had been used on Mira. Coming back she positions herself right on top of Lucy, sliding the tip of her cock against Lucy's asshole, then down to her soaked cunt. "So Lucy judging by your arousal, I would say you want this cock...Well, I am not going to give it to you." She says. "That is unless...you beg me for it... beg your new Mistress to break your mind like she did to that demon bitch over there."

Lucy could no longer bear to just sit by and let Erza say these things. She speaks out now.

"Y-You are not my Mistress Erza! You do not own me!" She says as her chest and chin are glistening from her own spit. "I have put up with this until this point because I feared you!"  
She was working up more courage by the second as she spoke her mind."But no more damn it!" She exclaimed defiantly.

Erza was surprised that Lucy had the will to fight back at this point in the game. But she did not mind it at all, in fact, she thought it would be more fun this way. After all breaking the spirit of a girl is often more fun than her being completely submissive.

"Sorry Lucy, perhaps I heard you wrong, but did you just tell me no?" She asked. The time had come for Erza to begin breaking Lucy's spirit. "You do realize just how much you have already freely submitted right Lucy? I mean you have been on your knees the last hour or so cleaning every disgusting part of both mine and Mira's body." Erza pointed out.

Lucy did have to admit that the redhead had a point about her not making a good case for herself, she has not been the most defiant during this whole thing. But she had to stand her ground at this moment. So she stood up and looked down at Erza. "I won't do it Erza!" Lucy cried out. Her heart was pounding in her chest right now, mostly from the adrenaline she felt standing up to Erza. But some of it was from her fear that she made a mistake.

"I see..." Said Erza calmly. Standing up, Erza slowly walked over to Lucy, her face cock bouncing with each step she takes. her eyes filled with what one could only assume was anger.  
Her hand raised for only a moment before she brought it down and yanked the blonde's hair. bringing her face to face with her now scowling expression. "Now listen here you little cunt,  
I am not playing games with you! If you do not do as I tell you, I can inflict far more pain on you than you ever would have known to be possible."

Lucy had a decision to make at this point, her face was mere inches from Erza's and she knew if she kept defying the redhead, she would likely find herself in a worse situation than just getting fucked. So deciding to play it safe for now, she nods and pleads with Erza.

"O-Ok you win, I will obey you...M-Mistress." She struggled to get that last word out. Stinging pains were filling her head as each one of her hairs was tugging at her skull. She hoped Erza would let go soon. Much to her luck, Erza did just that, letting the blonde fall to the floor like a ragdoll. Lucy just lay there for a moment, trying to regain her composure.

"Well come on Lucy I have not got all day. I need to go pick up another job from the board at the guild." Erza seemed to be more agitated now. "So get the fuck up and bend over that couch there..." She stopped, another, much better idea popped into her head. "Actually, straddle Mira, but make sure your ass is high enough for me to fuck your brains out. I wonder if this will wake her up?"

Lucy wondered what Erza had planned for her, but got up since it did not matter either way. She had to obey or else she would get punished. Straddling the unconscious girl, Lucy made sure to have her asshole and pussy exposed enough for Erza to have access. She had to lean forward and was very close to her friend's lips now. All that Lucy could do now was wait for the inevitable.

Erza walked slowly to the two girls on the couch. Positioning her fake cock at the already soaked entrance to Lucy's slit. She was about to make this girl lose a few brain cells.

"And you said you aren't a slut Lucy? Well, the disgusting juices your dripping on my floor say otherwise." Erza said to degrade the poor girl. before slamming the cock right into the waiting hole. Erza had also activated a vibration setting on the toy before plunging in so that she too could get off. Her thrust was hard and fast, and with that Erza had just took Lucy's virginity.

Lucy cried out as she felt the cock go all the way into her deepest parts on the first thrust. Her virginity had just been taken by someone she considered to be a close friend. This only added to the humiliation she felt at everything that happened today. She looked down and seen a tiny bit of blood dripping from her soaking snatch, which only confirmed that her virginity was now gone, lost forever to her. Erza was her first time.

Erza did not think that Lucy was telling the truth about being a virgin, not with the way she acted today. But it seems that the girl was because her blood was rolling down the fake cock and mixing with the aphrodisiac that still coats the cock. She did not even give Lucy a chance to mourn her virginity as her hips kept thrusting, making sure to slam into Lucy as deep as she could with each thrust.

Lucy had begun to feel the warmth down in her loins now, it was rapidly replacing the pain she had felt a moment before when her virginity was shattered. It was starting to feel very good to her. She had forgotten, with all the distractions, that Erza had soaked the strap-on in a very potent aphrodisiac. She then realized she would likely end up and broken as Mira had been very shortly, as evident by her dripping pussy and the pleasure rumbling through her body. She could feel her rational thought slipping away by the second, as her snatch is pounded. Now knowing what Mira was feeling as she had been broken.

A loud moan slipped from her lips, her body betraying her mind. Her lust beginning to take over. Her hips moving back against the cock inside her, the feeling of warmth had spread through her body now. Her moans growing louder, Lucy was already quickly approaching a huge orgasm. She reaches her free hands down instinctively to play with her nipples. She teases,  
twists, and pinches them softly, sending even more pleasure through her already pleasure ridden body.

Erza is fucking the girl with reckless abandon, her left hand pinching her own nipples, her right smacking the girls ass hard. The sensations in her own soaking nethers getting to her.  
She lets out a loud moan as the vibrations hit just the right spot.

"ARGHHHH" Was all she could muster at the moment.

Meanwhile, below the two of them, Mira had begun to stir. She woke to the sounds of passion, opening her eyes and seeing the scene above her. She, of course, was still exhausted by the large consistent orgasm she had earlier. She did not think the other two realized she was awake yet, which presented her with an opportunity. Her mouth moved forward, her hands grasped at Lucy's head, pulling it down and kissing the girl.

The simultaneous "mmmm" sound was heard by Erza, who knew that Mira had awakened. She did not care, all she wanted was to get off and kick these two sluts out of her apartment. But first, she had to make sure Lucy knew who owned her. Her mind twisted and sadistically ingenious. She came up with a plan to do just that.

Lucy would cum in about 30 seconds at this rate. She felt herself growing fuzzy, her mind, body, and heart all racing as she neared what could arguably be the biggest orgasm she had ever had.

Erza sensing the impending orgasm stopped thrusting immediately. It was time to own the girl. Lucy cried out in protest as expected.

"E-E-Erza! Please don't stop..." Her plea was not going to be heeded as of yet, however. Erza grabbed the back of her head and pulled it back, leaning forward the dominant redhead spoke. "So you want to cum Lucy? Well, I am afraid it will cost you...so what is it worth to you?" She was going to enjoy this moment.

Lucy did not have any sense of rational thought at this point, only thinking of her own lust. To her credit though she was not as broken as Mira had been. Her voice rang out. "W-What do you mean Erza? I just want to cum already, PLEASE..." The last word much louder than the rest. Erza gave a quick smile, she had the blonde now.

"Well Lucy...your orgasm is not going to be free...so what will you give me in order to attain it?" She knew what she wanted, but she had to lead Lucy to want it as well, thus the persuasion had begun. She thrusted every now and then, in order to keep Lucy at the edge, teasing her and slowly breaking down her resistance. She did have to admit to herself that Lucy was much more difficult to break than Mira had been. It had only taken Mira a couple minutes under such pressure to break and sell herself to Erza for a single orgasm.

"What do...you...want Erza?" She asked, trying to move her pussy deeper on the toy for that release, but to avail, she was being held too tightly. "Please Erza..." She finally began to break down. "I will do whatever you want, just let me cum...This is driving me insane!" She had just said the words that would seal her fate.

"Whatever I want eh?" Erza smiled. "Then scream for me...tell the world who now owns your ass, Lucy!" Erza hit her with all she had, slamming the cock into Lucy trying to tease her even more. "Then I want you to repeat the phrase...Mis...no, Goddess Erza own me now, I am hers to use, abuse, and throw away for her own selfish pleasure." Erza slammed into her again for fun. "Then we will talk about your orgasm when you have done so."

Mira just listened below. She knew Erza had Lucy where she wanted and that the blonde would not be able to resist now. This game was over, Lucy lost. She gave a smirk. "You fell just as I did Lucy...I am sorry" She thought to herself.

Lucy did not think about what she was doing more than a few seconds before screaming out.

"GODDESS ERZA OWNS ME NOW! I AM HERS TO USE, ABUSE, AND THROW AWAY FOR HER OWN SELFISH PLEASURE!" Lucy said the phrase just as she was instructed, her fate was now sealed. Her body owned. Her aching lust had got her into this mess and she would never be able to get out of it. But at the time she did not care.

A huge smile graced Erza's lips as she got closer.

"Good girl...slave Lucy." The last words said in a much softer tone. "Now I said we would talk about your orgasm...So all you have to do is beg me for it now." She grinned, letting Lucy off easy since she just gave herself to Erza mind, body, and soul.

"Please Goddess Erza! Please let your slave cum!" She begged. Her lust filled eyes telling the story of the agony she was feeling in order to finish herself off.

Erza happily complied with her newest slaves pleas, slamming the cock into her twat, plowing away at whatever dignity the girl had left. It did not take her long to bring Lucy over the cliff. Lucy writhed and screamed out her pleasure as she roared into what was sure to be one of the best orgasms of her life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME! I AM CUMMING SO HARDDDDD!" Lucy was hit with wave after wave of mind breaking sensations. Her body could not even handle everything she was feeling. Her tongue rolled from her mouth and she was drooling all over Mira, her eyes rolled back into her head. She lost consciousness shortly after, while in the midst of the earthshattering orgasm. She fell on top of Mira, her juices flowing out and coating everything below.

As if on cue, Erza also came, her own pleasure had been building for a while, though hers was not nearly as big as the other two had been. She still cried out in ecstasy though.  
Her juices running down her leg and onto the floor, mixing with the puddles of cum that had been expelled from the other two girls. She slumped forward after it ended and laid there on the top of the pile, regaining her strength.

TWO HOURS LATER

The three girls had fallen asleep on each other but were starting to wake up. Erza and Lucy had rolled off Mira and onto the floor. Mira was the first to awaken, followed by Erza, then Lucy who had it the worst earlier. They all three looked at each other, but Erza was the first to speak.

Ok, that was fun slaves...but time for you two whores to go until I call you again...So get the fuck out already, you can not stay here. I already have a hell of a cleanup job to do because of all the fluids you both left." She was back to being cold-hearted again.

The other two quickly grabbed their clothes, dressed and left. Just leaving Erza in the room. She stood up and looked around. A big smile on her face as she began to dress. Heading out the door, she was going to make them clean her place later as a punishment for squirting everywhere, but for now, it was off to the guild hall to see the others and pick up a new job...

To be continued...


End file.
